


To Worship

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M, Past Shisui/Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Times Kisame marveled over Itachi's body and one time Itachi marveled Kisame's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Worship

**1\. Hands**

It started with Itachi's hands. Itachi's hands were tiny. Nearly dainty in Kisame's own large rugged grip. His fingers were pale and slender. They reminded Kisame of a painter. Itachi had painter hands. Fingers meant to grip paintbrushes not kunai. Kisame turned Itachi's hand this way and that, marveling at the sheer difference in size between them. He pressed his palms against Itachi's, His hand giant against his partner's. Itachi remained on the bed, watching Kisame play with his hand. He smiled slightly, shifting so the blanket slid down his naked chest.

"Kisame..."

"Hmm?" Kisame murmured, stroking his thumb down Itachi's wrist. Kisame pressed his lips against the delicate bone of Itachi's wrist, eyes meeting the Uchiha's.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, lips curving into a smile. Kisame did not answer for a long moment and continued to pepper Itachi's skin with teasing uncharacteristic kisses.

"Just thinking." He replied as his hand moved up Itachi's arm, stroking his fingers over Itachi's pale skin.

"Of what?" Itachi questioned as Kisame's fingers moved back to his hands.

"Of how pretty you are." Kisame's teeth flashed. Itachi nearly snorted at this, watching his lover. Kisame pressed his lips against the back of Itachi's hand, grinning against his skin.

* * *

**2\. Stomach**

Kisame adored Itachi's stomach. Loved how his hand could span over the entire length of his lover's stomach with ease. He currently lay on his bed, head resting against the Uchiha's stomach. Itachi's hands ran lightly through the Kiri nin's hair as he read from one of the books. Kisame drew patterns against the Uchiha's stomach before lifting his shirt up and blowing a raspberry against the smooth flesh.

Itachi cried out in shock, dropping the book on his face and the older man laughed heartily, peppering Itachi's flesh with kisses, and quickly dipping his tongue into the Uchiha's navel. Itachi shuddered, head falling back, his hand tightening slightly in Kisame's coarse hair.

"Kisame." He breathed and the older man shushed him. His tongue moved up Itachi's stomach to his chest, breathing over those pretty pink nipples that were pebbled against Itachi's pale skin. Itachi's nipples were sensitive and when Kisame ran his tongue over a pink nub, he felt the Uchiha moan weakly, hands grasping at Kisame's hair. When Kisame's fingers would trail over his skin, the Uchiha would jerk, stifling a laugh.

"Nee, Itachi-san...you're so ticklish." Kisame teased, returning to gently kiss Itachi's stomach. Slowly, the Uchiha relaxed against him, hand moving to stroke Kisame's hair.

"Don't be an ass, Kisame." Itachi breathed and the Kiri nin released a bark of laughter.

* * *

**3\. Eyelashes**

Kisame couldn't sleep. He lay staring at the ceiling, feeling Itachi pressed against his back in sleep. The man turned slowly to face his young lover. He did not want to wake Itachi up. It was very rare that Itachi got the chance to sleep and Kisame was not about to ruin it. It was saddening that even in sleep, Itachi did not look rested. He was pale and the creases under his eyes prominent. Kisame took this opportunity to just watch his partner. Watch as his chest rose and fell and study those eyelashes of his. Itachi's eyelashes were unbelievably long. Kissing his pale cheeks with each blink.

His eyelashes were more than just a physical feature. Even in the Bingo books, one of the characteristic features listed besides his eye creases were his eyelashes. You don't see many men or women with gorgeous eyelashes like his. You didn't meet many people like Itachi, actually...Kisame gently ran his thumb over Itachi's lashes as the other breathed. Itachi shifted in his sleep, rolling over and curling against Kisame. Kisame's smile was uncharacteristically tender as he watched the Uchiha.

"Sleep well, Itachi-san."

* * *

**4\. Ass**

Kisame watched as Itachi walked across the hotel room, hair pulled into a messy bun as he gathered up his clothing from the drawer. He bent forward slightly to retrieve his shirt and Kisame walked by at a lazy pace. As he passed by his partner, his hand swiftly moved forward and slapped Itachi's ass. The uchiha blinked, turning slowly to face Kisame who leered at him with glinting teeth. Itachi slowly smiled, a dark eyebrow lifting up.

"Really, Kisame?" He muttered as the man came to stand behind him, crotch grinding against the younger man's ass. Itachi felt Kisame's hand reach to cup his ass and give it a light squeeze.

"Something wrong, Itachi-san?" Kisame's breath ghosted over Itachi's ear and the Uchiha leaned back against him, grinding into the man's erection, causing the Kiri nin to let out a low grunt.

"Keep that up and I'm going to have to do something." Kisame muttered, already trying to get itachi out of his pants.

"Like what?" The uchiha questioned, shimmying out of his pants and allowing them to fall to the floor. Kisame gripped at the pale globes, and grinned as he leaned against Itachi's ear.

"I'll eat you out so well, that you won't be able to get out of bed for a week." He replied huskily and Itachi's eyes fell shut at the thought. His fingers dug into the dresser and he ground hard against the man.

"That's fine." He managed and the Kiri nin's hand loosened on Itachi's ass. He blinked once in surprise and Itachi peered at him over his shoulder, awaiting him to say or do something. All at once the man was bearing down on him, teeth flashing in the dim light of the bedroom.

"To the bed?" Kisame gritted out, eyebrows raising and Itachi nodded, already breathless.

"The bed."

* * *

**5\. Feet**

"You staying in bed all day, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as he opened Itachi's door. The Uchiha looked up from the scroll his had been reading. He was seated cross legged on his bed, various scrolls laying around him. He offered his partner a pointed stare and set the scroll down.

"You could join me." He replied with a dismissive air but Kisame caught the quirk of his lips and he leaned forward to press his lips against the Uchiha's hairline. Itachi gathered up his scrolls and set them on the nightstand, turning his back to his partner. Kisame grasped at Itachi's ankle and pulled him towards him, causing the Uchiha to lay out on his Uchiha blinked in surprise and stared as Kisame lifted his foot up. Kisame ran his thumb over Itachi's bare foot, pressing a kiss against the side of his foot. Itachi twitched, foot jerking in Kisame's grip and the man grinned.

"Itachi-san, you're so sensitive." Kisame leered and took Itachi's toe into his mouth. He nearly laughed out loud as Itachi's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in scandalized shock.

"Kisame!" He hissed. "That's disgusting." Kisame lightly sucked on Itachi's toe, grinning around it. His fingers ran over Itachi's arch.

"You seem to be enjoying it." The Kiri nin mused as he took Itachi's pinky toe into his mouth. The Uchiha buried his heated face in his palms. Kisame's teeth lightly scraped over Itachi's curling toes, eyes highly smug as he studied his partner.

"Are you blushing?" He asked, waggling his brows and fiddling with Itachi's pinky toe. Itachi did not move his face away from his hands and merely trembled harder, fingers tightening on his face. He could feel Kisame's smug grin against his toe and he released an undignified shriek as his lover returned to lathering his toes with affection.

* * *

**6\. Legs**

The shower head turned off and Kisame looked up from his report, lips pulling into a mischievous grin. He set the paper down and quickly moved towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open just as Itachi was stepping out of the shower, reaching for a towel. Itachi glanced towards Kisame, water dripping down his body and offered the man a small smile.

"Kisame." He greeted, wrapping the towel around his waist. Kisame moved over towards Itachi, grasping onto the towel.

"Itachi." He greeted, unraveling the towel. Itachi watched it fall to the floor and looked up at Kisame. The Kiri nin admired Itachi's long legs, beady eyes dark. The Uchiha licked his lips, head tilting back to study the man. Kisame sank to his knees in front of Itachi, holding onto his hand.

"You've been gone too long." Kisame hummed and Itachi nearly rolled his eyes at the man's words.

"Only two weeks, Kisame." Kisame kissed the smooth skin of Itachi's thighs, listening to his lover breathe shakily. He ran his large fingers down Itachi's legs, fingers tracing tantalizingly gentle.

"Your legs are amazing." Kisame hummed, resting his head against Itachi's stomach. Itachi hummed, stroking his fingers through the man's hair.

"You're very affectionate tonight." Itachi noted, offering his lover a small smile which was returned.

"Don't you go telling anyone now. Can't have the guys knowing what a softie I am."

"Oh heavens, no." Itachi conceded, watching as Kisame drew patterns over his knees. The man seemed distracted as he absently massaged Itachi's legs. His eyes far away.

"A worried look does not suit you." Itachi murmured, echoing the words of a cousin and lover long dead. He could almost picture Shisui grinning at him in the distance.

"You're losing weight, Itachi." Kisame murmured. He met Itachi's gaze, small eyes narrowed in concern. "My little partner doesn't need to get any smaller." He pressed his lips against Itachi's knee.

* * *

**+1 Mouth**

Kisame's grin was a marvel. It seemed to transform the man with the way he worked it. He could smile bloodthirstily and with cruelty yet for Itachi he could smile so tenderly and fondly. Teeth that were so sharp and threatening yet made Itachi feel weak kneed and safe.

Itachi pressed his lips against Kisame's, fingers stroking down the man's neck. He perched himself on the man's lap, straddling him as the two continued to kiss. The Uchiha pulled back and kisame attempted to follow, releasing a dramatic sigh as he realized Itachi was out of his reach. Itachi moved his fingers to stroke over Kisame's lips. Kisame nipped at the Uchiha's fingers, gripping lightly onto his ponytail.

"What's on your mind?" Kisame questioned, curiously and Itachi hummed, leaning forward to kiss Kisame again.

"You have a nice smile." He replied simply and the Kiri nin rolled his eyes.

"You're so mushy Itachi." He chided lightly, but continued to allow his small lover to explore his mouth. Itachi smirked, kissing down the man's throat. Itachi had always found Kisame's mouth addicting. His sharp teeth and razor sharp grin. Dark promises mixed with open mirth.

"Come to bed?" Itachi asked as he pulled away from the kiss to meet Kisame's hungry stare. And Kisame graced him with another smile, this one tender.


End file.
